Morten Larsen's Fury
Morten Larsen's Fury is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in May 2016. Synopsis Ärnesti and Maarjo's latest trickery drives Morten over the edge... Plot Morten Larsen, Asbjørg Fjelde and Annabella Nylund are visiting Edvard Andersson at his house, while he is lying in bed. The four, alongside Jonas Andersson talk about Funky Bomber and how fun it is. They also bring up how good the soundtrack, composed by Annabella and a few others, is. This puts a smile on her face, as she likes when people praise her music. Jonas then tells her he found a parody account called bitgirI, who is uploading versions of her music mashed up with the Finerocks theme. She bursts out laughing. Meanwhile, the episode cuts to Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi in Dundundun Prison. For the millionth time, they are attempting to escape. This time, they dress up as policemen, as they oddly found police costumes in their toilets. This luckily allows them to safely escape without the police noticing. Ärnesti names himself PC Rodgers while Maarjo names himself PC Sturgeon. The two arrive at Edvard's house; Asbjørg answers the door. PC Rodgers explains they are inspecting the houses of everyone in Nerdton. She asks why, so PC Sturgeon lies that it is due to a missing child case. The 'policemen' finally enter Edvard's room while silently laughing. Asbjørg asks why they are laughing, so PC Rodgers lies that weird thoughts got in their minds. Suddenly, they proceed to throw punches at Edvard! Morten, who is furious, grabs them by their heads and reveals their true identities. Ärnesti screams "HÄIIIIIIIIIVY!!!" before Morten proceeds to slam the pair onto the ground. Annabella gives him some rope while Asbjørg and him wrap the pair around ropes so they cannot move. Meanwhile, Edvard is crying. Morten punches both in the face to make them unconscious. He then lifts them up and places them in the back of his car. Before he gets in the car, he finds a local young genius is building his own guns. Morten pays him £50 to get one of his guns, which he takes with him. He drives off to an abandoned house in the Colham Moors, getting flashbacks of everything the two Finno-Ugrics have done to him and his cousins and friends on the way. Flames of rage are shown in his eyes. The pair finally wake up. Suddenly, the episode cuts to a field next to the house, while a tortoiseshell cat is walking on it. "HÄIVY!" and "KAO MINEMA!" can be heard, before gunshots are fired. Two screams are heard. The cat stops and looks, then walks away when nothing else is heard. Morten walks out and drives home, with a few blood stains on his shirt. The vile pair will never harass The Hovedpersons again. The next day, he messages the news to all of his friends. A tear of joy runs down Edvard's cheek. The police arrive at Morten's door and start shouting at him before high fiving him. It is revealed the police have always wanted to kill the pair, so he is given a reward of £250. He starts planning to use the money for a holiday with his friends in the summer. Music *Arachno - Down the Rabbithole (plays at the beginning of the episode) *DOOM (SNES) - Suspense (plays when Ärnesti and Maarjo start laughing) *HarmoDevil - Häivy (plays when Ärnesti and Maarjo punch Edvard) *Age of Empires: Mythologies - Norse Campaign Soundtrack 03 (plays when Morten becomes angry) *RUNE - Siege on Thorstadt (plays when Morten knocks the Finno-Ugrics out, buys the gun and drives them to the abandoned house) *Viking: Battle for Asgard - The Village of Brighthelm (plays when Morten drives home) *Lesnik - Bother Me (plays when Morten messages his friends) *HarmoDevil - Ärnesti Häivy'd (plays after the credits roll) Trivia *The screams shown is the Wilhelm scream. **Peter Donald admitted it was included for humorous effect. *Episodes featured in Morten's flashbacks include Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party, Colham College Burns Down and Harry Smith's Snowball Fight. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes